Doctor Who Sgt Frog 1 - The Life Of The Doctor
by Paradox Flux
Summary: This is The First Story of The Sequel after The Doctor Who/Regular Show Sequel, Remember the sequel is Non- Canon Rated T To Be Safe UPDATE: The Final Chapter is Up
1. Unknown era of The Timelords

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Doctor's New Life?

First Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog Crossover Story

* * *

Chapter 1 - Unknown Era of the Timelords

* * *

Tokyo, Japan,

In The Hinata Household, Fuyuki Hinata is in his room looking at website of Information about Legendaries Species, then Keroro came in a room

Keroro: hey Fuyuki what you doing

Fuyuki: huh oh hey Sarg, I'm just looking at Legend Species

Keroro: oh cool what Legendary species you looking at

Fuyuki: a Species called Timelords

Keroro: Timelords?.. Weird Us Keronians Know about Timelords.. Why are they listed as Legendaries

Fuyuki: there is a lot of Question like, What Happened To Them, Where Are They

Keroro have a really Curiosity Face

Keroro: weird.. I remember I have a friend who is a Timelord

Fuyuki: really

Keroro: yeah, he was a Great Kid.. Crazy, and Funny

Fuyuki: do you know where he is

Keroro: honestly No it's been Decades

Fuyuki: oh I see,

* * *

Natsumi Comes out of a Grocery Story with some Groceries in each of her hands while she was walking, a man accidentally run to her which made her fell to the ground

?: oh my god, are you ok

Natsumi: yeah I am

The man helped Natsumi up

?: I'm sorry I am so Sorry

Natsumi: it's fine, it's just been a weird day for me anywho I'm Natsumi what's yours

The Man Hesitated then he finally spoke

?: John Smith

Natsumi: John Smith huh.. Nice Name

John: Thanks..

He smiles abit than began walking away, then Natsumi Also Continued Walking, once she entered in the house, took off her shoes, walked to from living room to kitchen, she Put The Groceries on the table and She Notice Fuyuki and Keroro are on a Laptop

Natsumi: what you guys doing

Fuyuki: we are looking up on Timelords,

Natsumi: What for

Keroro: I want to Know... Information Of The Timelords

Giroro: if you want know... I heard they are all dead

Keroro: I don't believe it.. Just an urban Myth

Keroro got off the couch then started walking away

Fuyuki: what was that about

Natsumi: no idea, well I'm gonna make dinner

Keroro started walking to his room got on his computer and tries to find information about The Timelords

Keroro: it cannot be possible

Dororo comes through the ceiling

Dororo: what's wrong Keroro

Keroro: uhh. What oh I didn't see you there Dororo

Dororo tries not to break down crying, then he sees something on the Computer Screen

Dororo: Timelords?

Keroro: oh speaking of that have you seen any of them

Dororo: no I haven't, also there haven't been no bad aliens wondering around this city

Keroro: Giroro Say They are all...dead

Dororo: including our...friend

Keroro: I don't know I just don't know

Kululu walks in the room

Kululu: kuku I think I know how to find info of Timelords

Keroro: how

Kululu: if Keron Army Knows about Timelord and Gallifrey, there could be data of it

Dororo: your gonna hack the Database

Kululu: kukuku... Yes

End of chapter 1


	2. The TruthHiding

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Doctor's New Life?

First Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog Crossover Story

Chapter 2 - The Truth/Hiding

A/N: sorry it's been long I been lacking at writing stories now, oh and I'm gonna or may add Random Characters from different Shows etc. so yeah

Koyuki look around while she jumping on house to house ninja like, then she notice two men in the middle of an empty with things with them that looks inhuman, and she can hear their conversation

The Professor: so Doctor, met anybody

The Doctor: you want to talk about this now

The Professor: yes actually

The Doctor: *a bit annoyed sigh* well there is one, it's a Girl, she got good looking pink hair, and her name is Natsumi

The Professor: oooo I see,

The Doctor: it's nothing much, we barely spoken

The Professor: well.. The bomb is ready

Koyuki: *quietly*: Bomb?

The Doctor: good, now we wait

For a minute The Doctor and Professor started hearing Whirring noise, then both looked down at the road

The Professor: they coming

The Doctor: yep

The Professor: we should leave

The Doctor: Not Yet

The Doctor got up and faced down the street, then The Professor did the same, later at the moment Two Daleks Began to appear, as they seen The Two Timelords

Dalek 1: Halt

The Doctor: I wish we can stay but we need to be off

The Doctor Pull out his Wrist reviling a device

Dalek 2: What is that

The Doctor: oh it's just nothing much except transport like a Tardis

Dalek 2: You Will Not Escape From Us Doctor, or end up being a Coward

The Doctor: I'm escaping but not as a coward

The Doctor made a grin, by a push of a button him and The Professor disappear, after that, the medium sized silver device filled with connected wires began beeping

Koyuki began to leave the area, when she got to 20 houses away in the area an explosion happened, she turned and see The Black Smoke Started to Risen up into the air, she turned forward and kept going.

Later The Doctor and The Professor appear in a different empty street, then they both looking around

The Professor: where are we

The Doctor: I don't know..come on let's go

At Kululu's Lab

Kululu in his lab with Keroro, typing on the keypad fast

Kululu: I just got through to the Files about Gallifrey and Timelords.. But something is odd about it

Dororo: why you say that

Kululu: kuku... Well the Files yWhere Remained Classified, Every single one of them, even The First War in Heaven

Keroro: What. That Was Very Long Time Ago Why Keeping it Hidden now

Kululu: I don't how about Ask HQ Yourself kuku

Keroro: *Sweatdrop* right

Kululu: oh one more thing I printed out a List of Timelords, and There is actually an Interesting about it

He took the List and Gave Too Keroro, then he and Dororo looks at it

Keroro: I don't See why this is Interesting

Dororo: wait look at the Active Statices.. They all say Unknown

Kululu: exactly as the rest are dead

Dororo and Keroro: WHAT!

Kululu: Gallifrey was Destroyed in a War, Some of The Group of soldiers eyewitness it, some even got injured

Dororo and Keroro Still look Stunned to What they are Hearing

Kululu: even the government is involved in this, they thought the People Wouldn't be a Problem but until The Curiosity, then Desperation caused By The Connection between Keron and Gallifrey to be shut down... And Destroyed

At the living room

Fuyuki seen Keroro and Dororo Walking to the room, Keroro placed the paper contains 11 Names of the Timelords on the table, then Fuyuki picks it up

Fuyuki: what's This

Keroro: Kululu Got Dome Data Of The Timelords and we got that

Dororo: it turns Out The Timelords are Extinct

Giroro: Told ya

Dororo: But there is something That Doesn't Add Up

When Dororo Said That It Caught Fuyuki and Giroro's Attention

Fuyuki: what you mean

Keroro: you know the list Fuyuki holding?... Those names are The Timelords That Turn Up Missing Before the Extinct

Fuyuki: they Maybe Hiding if they are we Should Look For Them

Giroro: why..

Fuyuki: well If The Timelords are Friends We Should look for them

Koyuki Comes out of nowhere

Koyuki: I agree with Fuyuki and I know one place to look

In a Street where Koyuki was earlier

the Area Almost filled with White Smoke as white Steam comes out in some of the Metal Pieces everywhere as they make Hissing Noises

Keroro: so why we are here

Koyuki: well I saw two men they made a bomb and I guess it's for the Two Robotic Machines, explosion then I guess ended up like, Those Four Seems to Know Each other so those men are defiantly not Human

Dororo: can it be Possible

Fuyuki: I don't know because we need proof

Koyuki sense something

Koyuki: someone is Coming

The Rest Ended up hiding, after that there are Five men walking in the same area where the other was, the leader cue the other to stop except The Specialist, Following The Leader took 10 Steps To an object on the ground he bend down picked it up and held it.

The Specialist: it appeared to be Dalek Eyestalk, Master Sergeant

Fuyuki: *whispers* Master Sergeant?

The Master Sergeant: indeed since these are Daleks, they were defiantly was not destroyed By Humans

M. Sergeant Tossed The Eyestalk behind him got up, then started walking alittle slow, and the ones hiding continuing hear the conversation

The Specialist: So you don't think...

The Master Sergeant: yes Specialist I do, it's Him it's alway him causing something like this that will cause so much attention it seems he really don't understand the meaning "Down Low"

As The Master Sergeant Getting Frustrated By The Doctor's Actions, Fuyuki looked at the list, he got up and started walking to the group

Keroro: Fuyuki what you doing

Fuyuki kept on walking, than a man Named "The Commander" notice Fuyuki coming towards them

The Commander: Can I help you

Fuyuki: yeah I'm just wondering if know anyone on this list

Fuyuki hand the paper to The Commander, he looked at it

The Commander: I will talk to my leader about it

He Walked to M. Sergeant

The Commander: um sir, there is this boy he wonder have we known or seen anyone on this list

The Master Sergeant: let me see

He took it and looked at, at the moment he got Surprised at what he is looking at

The Specialist: What is it

The Master Sergeant: It have all of our Names

The Commander: including The Doctor's and his Cousin

The Master Sergeant: and his Relatives, all eleven of us

The Specialist: so that's it we are Found

The Master Sergent: No... We Are Being Hunted.. Maybe Watched

M.S Started Walking to Fuyuki, and hand the paper back to him

The Master Sergeant: sorry kid, I never seen or known these people on this list

Fuyuki: oh ok then...

He began walking a way, M.S watches Him walking away to the right then gone

The Master Sergeant: Corporal, Lieutenant want you to Keep an eye on The a Doctor and The Professor, whatever you do.. Don't get Caught!

Corporal and Lieutenant: Understood!

They Ran Off, as The Rest of the platoon disappeared, the others got out of hiding, they all notice the metal pieces are gone and the smoke are also gone

Dororo: what where did they go

Keroro: they just disappeared

Koyuki: but did you guys notice something though

Dororo: what is it Koyuki

Koyuki: I have guys notice that Those Guys have Red Fabrics around them

Fuyuki: yeah

Koyuki: the other two I seen also have Red Fabrics around them too

Keroro: maybe it's a group thing

Fuyuki: or it Symbolize something

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Encounters of Dream and Timelords

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Fate of The Doctor

First Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog Crossover Story

Chapter 3 -Encounters Of Dream and Timelords Pt. 1

A/N: I read an Article about True Lords an Alternative Species of The Time Lords that Able to Regenerate but No Abilities related to Time so I created species called Dream lords, Not The Doctor Incarnation Called Dream Lord

Later At the Hinata home

Fuyuki and Keroro Returned Home then they both went too the living room then Natsumi sees them

Natsumi: I see you guys back

Fuyuki: yeah

Keroro: we didn't get any info about The Timelords

Natsumi: well at lease your back, hey Stupid Frog I want you to finish the chores or no Dinner

Keroro Started having Tears coming down from his eyes and mutters

Keroro: why this women can be so cruel?

A/N: Sorry this Part seemed to be rushed I was Lacking and lazy at typing

Natsumi: i don't see what's the point of looking for them

Fuyuki: what do you mean sis

Natsumi: well these so called Time Lords are Friendly with them, so what If they are invaders

Giroro: There Not Invaders, They are Known to be Peaceful Species when Keron Discovered them, if They Are This Planet Will been be Conquered

Fuyuki: Giroro is Right, Koyuki said She Saw two people with red fabrics and two robotics, and they were destroyed by the two men

Natsumi: well I say that still doesn't prove anything

After that Aki came in the house

Aki: hey kids I'm home

Keroro: oh welcome home Aki

Aki: Thanks Keroro, wait you just Start doing chores

Keroro:... Yes

Aki: oh ok

Aki Went to the living room

Aki: so what you kids been doing

Natsumi: me nothing

Fuyuki: me and Keroro were trying looking for aliens

Natsumi: yeah aliens Called Timelords

Aki: Interesting, aliens Called Timelords, it maybe be perfect for the Comic Series, do you know about them

Fuyuki: well Keroro said his people know about them

Keroro: Yep, Even Me, Giroro and Dororo is Friend With One Timelord but we don't know Is he even alive

Fuyuki: yeah they said Timelords are Extinct except the ones on here

Fuyuki hands Aki The List of Names Of The Missing Timelords

Aki: some of these names are earth like.. For Example Theta Sigma

Keroro: That's Him!

Fuyuki: know him?

Keroro: Know Him? He's the Legend When he became Renegade.. Rumors All about... The Doctor

Natsumi, Fuyuki, Aki: Doctor Who?

Giroro: No one Knows His Name,.. All Universe, Galaxies, and Planets Knows Him as.. The Doctor

At Dororo's Home time at night

Koyuki: So D, something in your mind

Dororo: is just.. I Have Friend, He's a Timelord, Theta Sigma is it.. He was Very Very Good Friend, it just bothers me that hearing That They are All Dead.

Koyuki: So Sorry To Hear That.. But The Friend of Yours what's He Like

Dororo: well I know he was Kid, I met him when he was Sad, he said He lost His Mother, he brother left Gallifrey, his father is only he got, I did met his Father.. Seems really nice

Koyuki: what does he say

Dororo: well his father said He's been Independent, but I seen Sadness in Theta's Eyes, later we became friends man he was happy

Koyuki: your a a Joy bringer, maybe he Misses you, Very A lot

Dororo: I know He Does.. I can Feel it

Later at night

Koyuki and Dororo Sleeps

In Dororo's dream, is Pekopon, during Day, and The place Is Full of Flora, Dororo just standing with eyes closed, and his arms Crossed

The Doctor: Nice Dream you have Here

Dororo immediately Turned around and saw A Man sitting on a Tree Branch, he put his hand on his ninja sword

Dororo: who are you

The Doctor: stand down *Jumps off* I'm only a Dream Lord

Dororo: Dream Lord?

The Doctor: yes.. Well this will sound Crazy but Im Actually a Timelord, but in a Dream World I'm a Dream Lord, this will Sounds More Crazier... But... I'm The Doctor.. The Man You Don't Believe he's Dead

Dororo is getting To Surprised he is starting tear

Dororo: how... How you know that

The Doctor: Well This is Your Head

Dororo: are you Really The Doctor.. The Flesh and Blood

The Doctor: Yes Well... Yes and No, see I'm Made a Telepathy Contact to your mind.. So even not here in Flesh and Blood but at lease here and Ooooooo The Memories.. I feel So Bad..I'm Sorry I'm So Sorry

Dororo: *Sniffs* For What

The Doctor: what you mean for what.. For Not Being There for you, you been there for me, and I haven't

Dororo: nevermind That Doctor.. All I care you alive

The Doctor: but you seem so upset

Dororo: I'm not.. I'm happy

The Doctor Got closer to Dororo he bend down then put his hand on Dororo cheek

The Doctor: well I will say this.. I will start Being there for You.. And That's a Promise I will keep

Dororo woke up Suddenly Notice he have Tears In his eyes, Then Koyuki slowly wake up and seen Dororo

Koyuki: Dororo are you ok

Dororo: yeah

Then Dororo immediately got up to the door and step outside and Koyuki follows him and did the same they both look at the Man who is 10 Feet away

Koyuki: who is that person

Dororo:... It's him

The Doctor: Remember That Promise Dororo.. And Koyuki Keep an eye on him he needs support

The Doctor started walking away

Koyuki: how he knows us

Dororo: because... That's The Doctor... Wait how did you find me

The Doctor looks back then smiles

The Doctor: let's Just Say It's The Tardis.. And Our Friendship Connection always find our ways

The Doctor wanders off

Koyuki: So.. That's Him

Dororo: yep *chuckles* I forgot one thing

Koyuki: what is it

Dororo: he can be such a lier I saw him in my dream, he said he used Telepathic Contact.. But he didn't.. He used a Hive Mind

END OF PART 1


	4. The Encounters of Dream-and-Timelords p2

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Life of The Doctor

First Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog Crossover Story

* * *

Chapter 4 -Encounters Of Dream and Timelords Pt. 2

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the update took forever I got So Many Story ideas

* * *

Night at the Hinatas as Everyone is asleep, in Keroro's dream the place is a open field of grass, as Keroro just stares out in the open

The Professor: well hello there

Keroro turned around and see the man

Keroro: who are you and how did you get inside my head

The Professor: if I told you, you won't believe me

Keroro: try me

The Professor: ok, I'm The Professor, I'm a Time Lord, but in dream world I'm a Dream Lord, and I'm The Doctor's Cousin

Keroro: so.. Your a Timelord

The Professor: yep

Keroro: and A Cousin.. Of A Legendary Timelord

The Professor: yep

Keroro: are...

The Professor: We Are Alive, yes

Keroro: we were Looking For you guys

The Professor: are you.. Or you just looking for Answers

Keroro: ok yes

The Professor: In These Memories you torcher Dororo.. Why

Keroro: I... Don't..know

The Professor: well be Careful what your Doing.. Someday You Will Regret it

Keroro a bit scared from meeting someone that can predict futures

Keroro: why what will happen

The Professor: Spoilers..

keroro: your a bit Strange

The Professor: Yeah I Do Get that Alot.. uh oh i got to get going

Keroro: Wait

The Professor: what

Keroro: Do i Gonna See you Again

The Professor: *grins* soon

after that The Professor said that He Disappeared like he been Disintegrated, Keroro Woke Up immediately Sat up on his bed with Amazed look

Keroro: Whoa

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. The Mystery Solved

Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog - The Life of The Doctor

* * *

First Doctor Who/Sgt. Frog Crossover Story

* * *

Chapter 5 -The Mystery Solved

* * *

A/N: Sorry for lacks of Update For That I'm Making This Chapter The Final Chapter

* * *

In The Morning the point when The Hinatas are gone to school as The Platoon Are in the Base, The members notice something up with Keroro,

Tamama: are you feeling ok mr. Sergeant

Keroro: yeah I'm fine I'm just thinking about something

Giroro: an Invasion Plan

Keroro: No.. It's a Dream I had..

Tamama: What was a Dream

Keroro: you guys are Not Gonna Believe me

Giroro: Just Tell us!

Keroro: ok fine, jeez, I have a Dream it was more of a Lucid Dream, but.. This Will Sound Ridiculous.. But.. I met a Dreamlord

Once Keroro said "Dreamlord" it Caught Dororo's Attention

Dororo: Dreamlord You Say

Keroro: that is Right

Dororo: in the Lucid Dream, The Person So Call Dreamlord, probably Mentioned Himself Saying.. He's a...Timelord

All Except Kululu Looked at Dororo

Keroro: Exactly,. How Do you know

Dororo: because I also have that dream.. And That Dream we Had Was no Dream

Giroro: what it could been

Dororo: don't know

Keroro: well I met The Doctor's Cousin

Dororo: I Met The Doctor Himself

Giroro: so you Guys Meet Them

Kululu: kuku Dororo you said The Dream.. You Said it's not a Dream

Dororo: yeah

Tamama: What else it could be

Kululu: a Hive Mind

Giroro: a Hive Mind?

Kululu: Timelords Do Posses That Kind of Ability of Course kukuku

Giroro: So They Know We are Here on Pekopon

Kululu: oh They Been Knew

Keroro: Gero? How

Kululu: They are Hiding, Think about it The Explosion Caused By The Doctor and His Cousin, Their Leader, Know as The Master Sergeant, upset at The Doctor's Action saying Causing a To Much attention, HQ claiming them being Dead But They are Not

Giroro: and The Point is

Kululu: Those Timelords Been on Pekopon Long Before we Sat foot on here... They Fake Their Death and Hid on Pekopon Because They Knew HQ Will Be Sending a Search Party

Tamama: So That Means

Giroro: They Been Hiding From Us

Dororo: because They Think we be looking for them

Keroro: We Just Solved The Mystery

Kululu: It's Just Child's Play kuku

Dororo: wait there is Still More, The Doctor Some How Knows We Were looking for them, and Do we Need to Know Why They Do this

Keroro: let's all Just Say he just Some how knew, I even hear he's a Mad Man

The Rest all slowly Started looking at Kululu

Giroro: Great It's Bad Enough We Have Mad Scientist now There is a Mad Man

Kululu: Seems My type a Friend kuku

Keroro: hey he is my friend first and I don't want your Twisted Ways Corrupting him

Kululu: kukuku

* * *

At The Kissho Academy in occult club, is Fuyuki, Momoka

Fuyuki: ok before I started Momoka did you notice anything Strange

Momoka: well um actually no

Fuyuki: oh.. Well I asked because I Was Looking For Aliens It Seems The Aliens Species I found have a Connection to Keroro's People and They are Called Timelords, they said it claims To be extinct but Keroro don't believe it, when we look for them it his Possible we found some, all we know it could be the ones have Red Fabrics Around them

Momoka: What do they look like

Fuyuki: well we found they tend to look like us, so it probably be difficult

After School While Natsumi and Fuyuki walking home from school

Natsumi: Fuyuki, why are so interest of Finding him

Fuyuki: because he's a friend Sarg. So I think it will be great for Him and The Doctor

Once The Hinatas Passed Saburo and heard Fuyuki said The Doctor

Saburo: so I'm hearing that you are looking for Grandfather Clockwork

Natsumi and Fuyuki: Grandfather Clockwork?

Saburo: Yeah well that's What I Call him *Chuckles*

Fuyuki: So You Know The Doctor

Saburo: yeah I met him before I met Kululu

Natsumi: That.. Was Long Time Ago

Saburo: in a very young age I managed to help him it's funny I didn't know he was alien till he told me

Fuyuki: do you happen to know where he is

Saburo: well me and him does tend to hang out but since one of his leader arrived on earth we stopped but he did said he will always be there even know he's not there

Fuyuki: darn it seems we got to ask somebody

Natsumi: if we Did the Reply we get back is Probably be "Doctor Who"

Saburo: he sometimes call himself John Smith

Natsumi looked at Saburo surprised a little

Natsumi: John Smith

Saburo: yeah

Natsumi: I met a person a name John Smith

Fuyuki: did he had red Fabric on him

Natsumi: yeah

Saburo and Fuyuki looked at each other than at Natsumi

Saburo: Natsumi, I think you just Met The Doctor

Natsumi just stare out shock

* * *

As They Come Home

Fuyuki: Sarg.

Keroro: Fuyuki

Fuyuki and Keroro: There is something I need to tell you ... Really.. Is It About The Timelords

Fuyuki: I'll go first Natsumi actually Met The Doctor, and They Been On this planet for long Time

Keroro: that's what we found out The Timelords been on this Planet For 2 Decades because They Are Hiding From us

Fuyuki: Really why

Keroro: they think we be looking for them, so they Actually Fake their Death, Making HQ think they are dead

Fuyuki: it's just leave out one thing, Why Did they do this

The Narrator: So They began To Find The Doctor, this Will Seem To Be The Dawn Of The Doctor's New Life

A/N: note this is not the narrator from the show

* * *

Next Time on DW/KG

Will Return in

**_The Dawn of The Doctor_**


End file.
